<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because by BlueEnhancers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192931">Because</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers'>BlueEnhancers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Put the violence warning because SM does beat someone, Smile Mask is one of my own OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking out your murderer is never fun, but you couldn’t let him go after what happened. If they won’t punish him then you will...</p><p>And because you couldn’t forgive yourself for what he might do to someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you made your way through the dark and towards the prison in the distance, you couldn't help but grin under the crude mask you wore. After all this time you were finally going to get even with your murderer. It doesn't take long for you to close in on the building, the taste of sweat and blood is morbid. But you've gotten used to it with your bloodied and scarred face.<br/>
You tuck the machete away in your belt before digging your hands into the brick walls and begin descending up, gritting your teeth as a slight pain surges through your torn mouth. You're not sure if it's from the blade or the adrenaline, but you feel like you could tear apart any man foolish enough to stand in front of you. Finally, you close in on the window and with a brutal kick the glass shatters and the man in his cell turns towards you with a look of confusion which turns to horror as the moonlight gives a clear view of you.</p><p>"Do you remember me?" You ask, sounding excited in a morbid way.<br/>
You come in through the window as he clearly is paralyzed with fear, not caring if some of the shattered glass scrapes your bare skin.  He doesn't need to answer your question because from the look in his eyes it's obvious he remembers you. Remembers the life he so viciously stripped away. You step forward with heavy thuds coming from the prison floors as you have him cornered. </p><p>"I remember you." You say, a hint of hatred in your voice.<br/>
It's been so long since you've seen him that you barely recognize him, however his presence is still recognizable to you.</p><p>"You're supposed to be dead!!!" He shrieks at you with clear panic.<br/>
He makes an attempt to call for help but you won't let that happen, no, he doesn't get to call for help if you didn't. With a swing of your leg there is the sickening crunch of a boot colliding with his throat and the smell of blood is in the air.  His eyes widen with fear before you use your body weight to smash his face against the floor. There’s no way he’s getting away and just for good measure you beat him with little restraint.</p><p>“They were going to let you go...” A pause.<br/>
“After what you did to me!!” You say, gritting your teeth again. The rage building inside of you has made you want to scream but you won’t.</p><p>You instead pull the machete out and swing as he thrashes and screams.<br/>
“Was it worth it!”<br/>
“Did you get what you wanted from killing me?!”<br/>
“My dignity, my life, what did I do to deserve that!” You say hysterically. The usual cold personality you have has crumbled under remembering everything that happened. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone!?!?!"</p><p>His bloody and battered face looks up at you with a gaze that you can only describe as absolute terror. What self control is there? Absolutely none. He killed you, this man murdered you. </p><p>"I have one last thing to say..before I end your miserable life."</p><p>"I'm not doing this just for myself, but because I couldnt forgive myself for what you might do to someone else." With those final words, a mix of tears and blood drips out from under your mask.</p><p>You're eventually gone and his body is left without a face and beaten quite terribly, just like he tried to do with you. Once you're far away enough, you collapse. Digging your nails into the dirt and silently crying. He's gone now, he can't hurt anyone else. But part of you wants to go back and rip apart what's left of him.</p><p>You won't bring yourself down to his level. There's nothing you want more right now then just to finally let out everything you've felt recently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might try and post more original works and OC content, just depends. But I hope you liked this! I’d be glad to answer any questions about the OC and feedback is highly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>